Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 5$ and $x = 4$. $4$ $y$ $^2 + 7$ $x$ $ - 3$
Substitute $5$ for ${y}$ and $4$ for ${x}$ $ = 4{(5)}^2 + 7{(4)} - 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(25) + 7{(4)} - 3 $ $ = 100 + 28 - 3 $ $ = 125$